You Never Know
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: This takes place in episode 25 Pretty much its just fluff then sadness. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! L x Light Slash obviously


Pairing: L x Light

Rating: PG13 (for slash, swear words, and upcoming scenes x3)

Summary: This takes place in episode 25 Pretty much its just fluff then sadness. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! If I did I would kill off Misa XD I can't STAND her X.x

_**You Never Know (An episode 25 remake!)**_

I find him standing in the rain...his wild black hair totally soaked and glistening as the water drips off. L...he's so beautiful. Over the time we've spent together I've grown terribly fond of L, and even though he still does accuse me of being Kira I can't help but feel nothing but affection for him. But I shouldn't really be standing here watching him. Besides if L stays out in the rain for too long he'll get sick. I step out slightly and ask, "Ryuzaki what are you doing?" L looks at me with a curious expression as he tilts his head, raising his hand to his ear. I guess he can't hear me, but that makes sense because the rain is pounding so loud today I can barely hear myself think. I walk into the downpour and come up to L.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask. L lets out a soft sigh as he stares at the gray sky. A moment of silence passes between us then L replies, "I can hear bells." I raise an eyebrow at this and ask, "Bells? I don't hear anything." L just shakes his head slightly and turns to look at me. "You know Raito-kun, we're the same." L says as his black eyes bore into me. I know what he means...and I think it's rather true. I take a hold of L's hand and gently pull on it as I say, "Come on, lets go inside before we get really sick." L nods silently and allows me to pull him along inside. We get two towels to dry ourselves off with as I sit on the stairs inside the building.

My hair dries fairly quickly but the rest of me doesn't. I know L is standing behind me and I feel a little surprised when he suddenly comes in front of me. L kneels down in front of me as he takes my foot in his hand. I find it very surprising at how good it feels when L touches any part of my body. A shudder runs through me as L begins to dry off my feet. "W-What are you doing?" I ask trying to keep the stammer out of my voice. L looks up at me with innocence as he replies, "I'm drying your feet and I can give you a massage if you would like. I'm really good at it." I have to force the blush away from my cheeks as I look away and reply in the coldest tone I can muster, "Do what you want." So L does. He gently wipes my feet with the warm, dry towel and applies tender pressure to certain areas.

My breath hitches slightly as he continues to do this. "Relax, I'm almost finished." L says. I suddenly notice that the water droplets from his still soaking wet hair are falling on my ankle. It feels good in a weird kind of way...I take the towel I was drying my hair with and slowly reach forward as I dry off the wet strands of black hair. L looks up at me briefly then goes back to what he was doing. When he's done the both of us stand up and I have the most intense urge to just kiss him right now. Reaching out slowly I wrap one arm around L's waist while my other hand comes up to rest underneath his chin. L looks up at me with an emotionless look as always, but his eyes are swimming with many different emotions.

I'm not too sure that he wants this, but to hell with it! I've waited for a long time to finally have a chance to kiss him. So I slowly place my lips upon L's as I feel him stiffen slightly in my arms. It takes a few minutes before he's fully relaxed and has gradually accepted my kiss. I gently part his lips with my tongue as the wet appendage slips inside. I always knew he would taste good...what else can you expect from a guy who eats nothing but sweets all day? When air becomes needed our lips part and we stand there panting softly, our heated breath mingling together. His solid black eyes gazed into mine and I knew...knew that he had feelings for me.

---------------------------------

L's fragile body falling out of the chair seemed to go in slow motion as I dove forward and caught him. Those same black eyes stared up at me, like they had moments before but this time with realization. He knew I was Kira. And I knew he was going to die. Those owlish looking eyes began to ease shut and once fully closed he looked like he was asleep. I was expecting to feel maybe victorious in some way, I had FINALLY gotten rid of the one person who could appose me! But really...all I felt was loneliness and hurt well up in my heart. I placed my hand on L's cold cheek and let out a shuddering breath. Oh God...what have I done? Why did I destroy the only person who could match me for everything? Why was I so blind? But I guess this is like that oh so familiar quote, "You never know how much you care for someone, until their gone." I bit my lip and buried my face in L's chest. Screw paradise! All I want is L back...but he'll never truly know how much I loved him...

Fin

Hmm, does that sound corny? Augh im a terribly corny person sorry! Dx Also im sick with this damn cold so I cant think straight T.T Anyway i really love that quote, its sad but sumtimes SOOO true! O.o Anyway hope you all enjoyed thank ya for reading!


End file.
